Dingin
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: Semoga saja Doa Hinata terkabul, dia harus bertahan agar bisa menjelaskan semuanya pada Sasuke. Hinata harus tetap hidup.


Dingin

Pairing:Sasuhina

Gendre: romance

Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: gak jelas, ooc, eyd masih kurang, typoo dan sebagainya.

SELAMAT MEMBACA... :D

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

Mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan raut wajah yang sama, sama-sama terlihat menyedihkan. Sang pria yang satu matanya tidak kelihatan akibat rambut yang menutupi setengah bagian wajahnya tersebut terlihat tenang, berdiri menghadap sang kekasih yang hanya bisa menunduk ketakutan.

"Maaf, aku minta maaf ... Sasuke-_kun_!" Hinata hanya bisa mengucapkan kata maaf tanpa berani menatap langsung wajah kekasihnya. Kekasih?

"Kau sama sekali tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku!" Sasuke berkata dengan nada datar, membuat Hinata tidak bisa menyimpulkan bagaimana perasaan pria itu saat ini.

Gadis hanya diam, begitu pula Sasuke. Mereka memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apapun. Sasuke berharap Hinata akan menjelaskan semuanya padanya, mengatakan siapa sebenarnya pria yang barusan memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan mesra. Sementara itu, Hinata terlalu takut untuk membuka mulutnya. Dia tidak ingin melihat wajah menakutkan Sasuke saat ini, dia tidak siap.

Waktu berlalu terasa begitu lama, salju semakin turun dengan lebat, menambah rasa dingin dan membuat tubuh keduanya menggigil. Saat ini mereka sama-sama memakai baju tipis yang tidak bisa melindungi diri mereka dari dinginnya musim dingin dimalam hari.

_Bruk..._

Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tumpukan salju, duduk bersandar pada pohon Sakura yang tidak lagi memiliki daun dibelakannya. Matanya masih tetap setia menatap wajah cantik Hinata. Masih berharap agar gadis itu segera membuka mulutnya jika tidak ingin melihatnya mengamuk.

_Deg..._

Hinata terkejut, pelan-pelan dia mengangkat kepalanya. Melihat Sasuke yang sekarang duduk dihadapannya.

'_Syukurlah, aku pikir dia jatuh pinsan.' _

Gadis itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, sudah siap untuk memberikan penjelasan pada Sasuke.

"Aku ingin jadi gadis dewasa agar tidak terus-terus m-mempermalukan Sasuke-_kun_." kata Hinata, gadis itu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit untuk dideskripsikan. Mereka memang pacaran dengan perbedaan usia yang bisa dibilang sangat jauh. Dua belas tahun, perbedaan usia yang seperti itu pasti akan membuat Sasuke bisa dipanggil dengan sebutan pedofil, kan?

Dahi Sasuke langsung berkerut, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pacar kecilnya tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke pelan dan dingin.

"S-selama ini, aku selalu mempermalukan Sasuke_-kun_ dengan tingkahku yang seperti anak kecil. Sasuke-_kun_, p-pasti akan malu berpacaran denganku." Air mata terlihat menggenangi mata sayu Hinata. Gadis yang baru berusia empat belas tahun tersebut menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan diri agar tidak langsung menangis saat dirinya mengingat kembali apa yang sering dikatakan oleh teman-teman kerja Sasuke di kantor kepolisian.

'_Sasuke-kun, apa kau tidak malu punya pacar yang masih kecil?'_

'_Kamu itu butuh wanita dewasa yang bisa menjagamu. Bukan anak kecil yang selalu dimanja seperti dia.'_

'_Sebaiknya kau cari saja pacar yang usianya hampir sama sepertimu Sasuke.'_

'_Hinata-chan, tidak pantas untukmu.'_

Kata-kata yang tidak sengaja didengar Hinata saat dia ingin mengantarkan makan siang ke kantor kekasihnya tersebut membuat hatinya sakit, sedih dan kecewa. Dia sadar dia masih sangat manja dan kekanak-kanakan, tapi dia sangat mencintai Sasuke. Sebab itu dia...

"Bukan itu yang ingin kudengar. Aku ingin mendengar penjelasanmu tentang bocah sialan itu, Hinata!" Sasuke terlihat bergetar menahan amarah tiap kali mengingat bagaimana pacar kecil yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya tersebut dengan begitu teganya menghianati kepercayaannya. Melihat pacarnya bersama dengan pria lain di apartmentnya, berpelukan dengan begitu mesra, hati pria mana yang tidak sakit hati?

Hinata memejamkan matanya, tidak mau melihat mata menyeramkan yang diperlihatkan Sasuke.

"Dia b-bukan bocah sialan, Namanya Shino..."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan namanya! Yang aku pedulikan, kenapa dia bisa memelukmu dengan begitu mesra. Bocah?" Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke sudah berdiri didepan Hinata, mencengkram bahu gadis itu erat hingga menimbulkan rasa sakit bagi Hinata.

"M-maafkan aku..." Air mata Hinata meleleh, gadis itu hanya mampu menangis tanpa berani memberikan penjelasan.

"Aku bilang aku tidak butuh kata maaf!" geram Sasuke.

"M-maafkan a..."

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK BUTUH MAAFMU!"

_PLAKK..._

Tamparan keras itupun akhirnya mendarat di wajah mulus Hinata,

_Brukkk..._

Membuat tubuhnya langsung terjatuh ke tanah. Gadis itu hanya bisa menyentuh kulit wajahnya yang barusan ditampar oleh satu-satunya pria yang saat ini dimiliki dan dicintainya. Gadis itu memejamkan mata, berusaha keras untuk tidak terisak.

Sejenak terbersit suatu penyelasalan dalam diri Sasuke, tetapi saat bayangan bagaimana tubuh mungil gadisnya itu dipeluk oleh pria lain membuat amarah pria itu semakin memuncak.

"Kau ingin menjadi dewasa dengan cara menggundang pria lain ke rumahku saat aku sedang dinas? Saat aku mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuk menangkap para penjahat, kau enak-enakan bermesraan dengan pria lain? Kau jual berapa tubuhmu itu hah?" kata-kata kejam itu terluncur dengan begitu indahnya dari mulut Sasuke. Pria itu tidak lagi memikirkan bagaimana perasaan gadis yang hanya hidup sebatang kara tersebut.

Hinata tersentak, tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang barusan didengarnya. Demi Tuhan dan demi kedua orang tua dan adiknya yang sudah meninggal, Hinata tidak pernah melakukan apapun yang Sasuke tuduhkan padanya, tidak pernah sekalipun. Hinata ingin menjelaskan, tapi rasa takut mengalahkan semuanya. Dia hanya gadis remaja yang baru genap empat belas tahun kan?

"Hiks..." Hinata hanya bisa menangis sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lutut. Pria dewasa memang menakutkan jika marah.

_Deg..._

Mendengar suara tangis Hinata semakin membuat amarah pria itu memuncak.

_Brakkk..._

Pohon Sakura menjadi korban kekesalan Sasuke. _Detective_ muda tersebut meninju pohon tidak bersalah tersebut begitu kuat, membuat salju-salju yang menyangkut di dahan pohon tersebut langsung terjatuh ketanah.

"Jangan pulang ke rumah malam ini! Kau boleh tidur dimana saja, termasuk dirumah selingkuhanmu. Aku, tidak akan pernah peduli padamu!" kata Sasuke sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang semakin terisak. Kemana gadis sebatang kara tersebut akan pergi?

"_Shino... Hiks, Ajari aku jadi dewasa. Aku ingin membuat Sasuke bangga punya pacar seperti aku." Hinata menangis didepan Shino, kakak kelas yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudara._

"_Gadis dewasa?" Shino tersenyum geli._

"_Iya..." kata Hinata cemberut._

"_Aku tidak menyangka, kau mengundangku ke rumahmu untuk mengajarimu jadi gadis dewasa? Heh... kau beruntung meminta hal itu padaku." Kata Shino sambil mengusap kepala Hinata penuh kasih sayang._

"_Kenapa?" tanya Hinata polos, gadis itu hanya diam saat Shino menghapus air matanya yang keluar. Pria itu tersenyum dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata._

"_Pria lain pasti akan berfikir yang macam-macam."_

"_Eee?" Hinata tidak mengerti._

_Brakkk... _

_Dan saat itulah Sasuke datang, dan dengan sengaja menendang meja. Shino dan Hinata hanya bisa diam terpaku melihat mata detective terkenal yang kini sudah berubah warna._

"_Kau selingkuh!" kata Sasuke sebelum pergi keluar._

Hinata memeluk tubuh mungilnya sendiri, mencoba mencari kehangatan ditengah dinginnya malam. Gadis mungil tersebut hanya memakai piyama tidur, mana mungkin tubuh lemahnya akan bertahan dengan cuaca dingin seperti ini.

"Sasuke-_kun_..."

Hinata menyesal tidak berani menjelaskan semuanya pada Sasuke. Gadis itu hanya bisa berharap agar malam ini dia bisa bertahan hidup, memohon pada Yang Maha Kuasa agar ada Malaikat yang bisa membantunya memberikannya sebuah kehangatan.

03.00 pagi, sudah lebih dari lima jam Hinata terbaring lemah di tengah-tengah taman kota yang kini sudah menjadi seperti gurun pasir.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau mau kemana pagi-pagi buta begini!" Dari jauh terdengar teriakan seorang pria yang sedang mengejar seorang gadis mungil usia sembilan tahun yang sedang berlari kencang.

"Hm..." Gadis mungil dengan kostum beruang kutubnya tersebut terus berlari, semakin mendekati tubuh menyedihkan seorang gadis yang sudah kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Naruto _niichann_... cepat kejar Sakura, _Kami-sama _ingin Sakura jadi malaikat kecil!" teriak gadis kecil yang kini sedang menghentikan larinya. Anak kecil itu tersenyum, tangan mungilnya menyentuh wajah mulus Hinata memberikan sedikit kehangatan.

"Tunggu, Aku dan Niichan akan segera menolongmu!" gumam gadis mungil itu.

"Sakura!" Naruto terus berusaha untuk mengikuti jejak adik sepupunya yang tadi tiba-tiba saja membangunkan tidurnya dan langsung berlari keluar rumah.

Semoga saja Doa Hinata terkabul, dia harus bertahan agar bisa menjelaskan semuanya pada Sasuke. Hinata harus tetap hidup.

Owari...

Fic ini gak jelas, gui gui tahu itu...

Saat ini gui gui lagi galau, padahal tadinya gui gui hampir memutuskan untuk pensiun dari fic Angst dan nyoba fic romance yang romantis-romantis gitu, tapi gak bisa... otak gui gui larinya ke gendre kayak gini terus. Tadinya pengen bikin Hinata mati membeku aja, tapi gak jadi deh, gui gui kan lagi belajar biar bisa bikin fic romance yang bahagia-bahagia gitu. Hehehehehe gui gui pengen nyoba fic yang bahagia aja, biar nanti kisah cinta gui gui gak ribet. *abaikan*

Yosh... kritik dan saran akan selalu gui gui nantikan agar gui gui bisa terus meningkatkan tulisan gui gui, terima kasih udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic gak jelas ini. :D


End file.
